Various prior art techniques exist for the transfer of data between system memories or between system memories and input/output (I/O) devices. FIG. 1 shows a conventional data processing system 100 comprising a host uniprocessor 110, processor local memory 120, I/O devices 130 and 140, a system memory 150 which is usually a larger memory store than the processor local memory and having longer access latency, and a direct memory access (DMA) controller 160.
The DMA controller 160 provides a means for transferring data between processor local memory and system memory or I/O devices concurrent with uniprocessor execution. DMA controllers are sometimes referred to as I/O processors or transfer processors in the literature. System performance is improved since the Host uniprocessor can perform computations while the DMA controller is transferring new input data to the processor local memory and transferring result data to output devices or the system memory. A data transfer is typically specified with the following minimum set of parameters: source address, destination address, and number of data elements to transfer. Addresses are interpreted by the system hardware and uniquely specify I/O devices or memory locations from which data must be read or to which data must be written. Sometimes additional parameters are provided such as element size. In addition, some means of initiating the data transfer are provided, and also provided is a means for the DMA controller to notify the host uniprocessor when the transfer is complete. In some conventional DMA controllers, transfer initiation may be carried out by programming specific registers within the DMA controller. Others are designed to fetch their own "transfer descriptors" which might be stored in one of the system memories. These descriptors contain the information required to carry out a specific transfer. In the latter case, the DMA controller is provided a starting address from which to fetch transfer descriptors and there must be some means for controlling the fetch operation. End-of-transfer (EOT) notification in conventional DMA controllers may take the form of signaling the host uniprocessor so that it generates an interrupt which may then be handled by an interrupt service routine. In other notification approaches, the DMA controller writes a notification value to a specified memory location which is accessible by the host uniprocessor. One of the limitations of conventional DMA controllers is that address generation capabilities for the data source and data destination are often constrained to be the same. For example, when only a source address, destination address and a transfer count are specified, the implied data access pattern is block-oriented, that is, a sequence of data words from contiguous addresses starting with the source address is copied to a sequence of contiguous addresses starting at the destination address. Another limitation of conventional DMA controllers is the overhead required to manage the DMA controller in terms of transfer initiation, data flow control during a transfer, and handling EOT notification.
With the advent of the ManArray architecture, it has been recognized that it will be advantageous to have improved techniques for carrying out such functions tailored to this new architecture.